custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bionicledude
= Messages = Re:Bionicle: A New Hero No, it's fake, I made up four screenplays to date, starting with BIONICLE (film). CT1000 You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! Bionicledude, you have been invited to help with the BIONICLE Origins comics by joining the BIONICLE Origins Club! CT1000 Virr Can I use them? Collector1 Thank youuu Thanks. Congrats on becoming a Top User. :D [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Welcome Back Good to have'ya back. Collector1 NICE Nice work on your new MOCS. Collector1 Lein Contest Can you please enter the Lein Contest? -- Thanks for entering at the Lein Contest! I love the custom build and the arms are specially good.-- Matoran tales I do not recall letting you use Nalek in that story. ThatDevilGuy (Talk) PollBlog - Okay. I believe you. Just asking. I believe you. I was checking everything on the page and noticed the story. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 03:18, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Jareroden97 22:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Dark Realities Contest Enter the Dark Realities contest! --Chicken Bond 05:59, June 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Koda vs Mavan two things: 1. I had not prior knowledge that you had created the page 2.There are differences: *Your mask has a broader power range. It prevents death from kinetic energy whilst mine doesn't not. My mask requires concentration while your's suggests it doesn't. *Your's allows the user to pass on energy. This implies it can be launched or used to given others energy, possibly to power up tired allies. Mine can only launch energy or convert it into strength. Basically there are subtle differences in their powers which actually make your mask more powerful than mine. Think of it like the rahkshi of shattering and disintegration or the huna and volitak. Yeah, and my mask doesn't. Also after re-reading the page your mask can store energy. Mine can't as it is instantly used for the uses on the page. --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 15:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Lariska Thanks! That means a lot! I just broke 777 edits! I've made more edits than there are stairs in Mount Valami! XD Matoro1 11:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, he's OK for the parts. I build This with him so he's not all bad. Matoro1 11:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Mavan Fine The sewing thing is originally awesome! You should seal up one whole eye and work into his bio an accident involving his eye! [[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 16:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) First Contest Bionicledude Click here and enter to my first contest. Toamatamapin Sayart is not a Toa of Iron. He's a Toa of Earth. TheLostGreatBeing Hey How good is Bioshock and Mass Effect? Collector1 Hey Hey biodude, what's up? Makuta Kaper Would you like to appear in an upcoming comic series of mine? (It'll be based on Life in Wiki Metru and CBW: The Comic Series.) I don't know what your self-MOC is, so what should I do for your sprite? (If you accept, that is.) [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:50, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Dude Read this. Please. You're on it. :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:16, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Why is not on your userpage? :O --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:32, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey dude, where you been? Nothin much for me. Handling exams, trying to get all youtube/CB projects done :/ --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 11:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Dude (pun intended :P) Are you alright/active? I haven't heard from you years. :( --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 08:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Ah that's too bad. I'm admin on the Exo-Force wiki! :D --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 23:23, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate cheers mate! IMO its easily my best moc by far! It even got to BZP's main page! :0 --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 19:02, February 7, 2011 (UTC) P.s: thanx 4 the neon pic too :D Nice moc mate. lovin' the custom torso! No its mean fist CBW moc to ever be featured on BZP. (I think it is anyway) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 16:58, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Yep, he is. And that soounds great! :D --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia rollbacker XD) 04:45, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Waht!? Why didn't you tell me about this? It is awesome. I love it. I can use it? Thanks man dude. *scams BD and steals image* Jokes. :P --''ThatDevil ''(Custom Lego MOC b'crat) 06:49, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh my god. You're amazing. ;) --''ThatDevil ''(Custom Lego MOC b'crat) 04:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Doooooo it. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 05:54, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Yay! ;D --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 08:47, March 15, 2011 (UTC) THE NEW IMAGE IS AMAZING! ;D Good work! ;) --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 07:07, March 16, 2011 (UTC) HOMOPHOBE! >:O Yeah. It sucked. :) :P.S. Check out TDC. I added a history. Let me know what you think. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 03:37, March 17, 2011 (UTC) d;' haha. Thanks. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 07:30, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Can I join the Dudes gang? Hey man, can I join The Dude's Gang?? Jitt TW''~'Am I allowed to use Jitt in the story I'm writing? Your awsome video Hi your video is great! i was just wondering, how did you keep the camera so still while you took the pictures?[[User:Toanicky|~''Toanicky]] Rob and the Paraplegic Pasta or Maranuk gets Bullied. ~''Toanicky'' oh lol i thought you made them, but thank you, im gonna go get a tripod today hopfuly, and then im going to make some lego animations like Rob and the Paraplegic Pasta. ~''Toanicky'' 18:14, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Can i join That Devious Club? I dont know how to join, and please forgive me if this isnt the place to ask, but i would like to be a member. It says on That Deviose Club page that one of its goals is to make good stories, and i have a story going called War for Power.~''Toanicky'' 15:58, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, wait sorrry about that. I forgot i have to have made 300 edits to join. ~''Toanicky'' 21:26, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm back after two years of absence. I want to get back in touch with all my old friends. Hopefully you still remember me. --Kopakamata97 17:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) good been going good. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 19:15, November 8, 2011 (UTC) seriously it looks a lot more like Biosector01. I miss the old look. good times... Hey, i have a contest! check it out here --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 19:47, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can I join The Dude's gang Sirrex4321 23:35, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Invited sup yo --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 10:44, February 14, 2012 (UTC) nice ah cool, like you i haven't really been doin much around here as of late! Oh and i see u saw my drex spoiler. nice job tryna get it back to the original! He looks like he's infected with antidermis! :P --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 09:20, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Drex Spoiler. Hey, Bionicledude, I don't believe we've ever talked, but I saw you color-edited IDS's Drex. I'm just wondering, did you have permission to do it? If so, disregard the following. If not, then please, don't do it again. I'm sure IDS will upload a colored picture when he is ready. I don't think anyone would like it if someone else "sole" their image and changed it before the holder had time to do anything about it. I apologize if I am mistaken, and you had permission. If not, please, exercise some self-restraint. :) Regards, yeah why not? I like to see what u come up with :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 22:04, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay, just checking. I apologize if I offended you in any way, but I had to check. By the way, I've seen some of your MOCs and artwork, and I must say, they're pretty cool. So, [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 02:20, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I know, but "Iron coffin with spikes on the inside" is a monty python reference, where as Iron maiden could have came from anywhere. Well, I hope we can put that little mix up behind us. Jodol actually made a blog claming it was yours, so I had to check :/ But anyhow, as you had been rather inactive since I arrived here, welcome back, that is, if this activity spike means you are coming back [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 15:01, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Invited [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 00:31, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Here you go. You may add your sig to the list of names. [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 06:15, February 19, 2012 (UTC) when wen i post the rfd conclusion all will be revealed :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 09:23, February 26, 2012 (UTC) yeah go for it :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 11:01, February 26, 2012 (UTC) thanks its cool bro :D --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 11:08, February 26, 2012 (UTC) yup yeah two different realities. Same way gyvux is a turaga in the tehktra nui saga, but a a toa in all stars :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 19:04, March 9, 2012 (UTC) can it wait? Because, After i get two more pieces off bricklink, Toa Drex will be done, and when i release him i will begin releasing the All Stars Story. Then you can create pages for all the characters and actually have something to put down on them :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 19:12, March 9, 2012 (UTC) yeah yeah, otherwise it will be kinda blank and maybe reported as a stub :D --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 19:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC) exactly Feel free to make the page once info is up :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 20:15, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Of course! That would be perfectly fine with me! [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 06:01, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Image Rights Do you have permission to upload this? Crediting the original author does not count as permission. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:17, March 23, 2012 (UTC) If you're still active: User blog:ThatDevilGuy/Custom BIONICLE: The Untold Tale. I need to know who your self-MOC is/was. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 10:00, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Stub Do not remove the stub tag from your pages unless you have actually improved them. Your page is lacking in content and it needs improvement. You have until July 13th, 2013 to add a sufficient amount of content to your page, or else it will be deleted. '''Shadowmaster 04:17, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm not being a jerk, I'm enforcing the policy. Do not remove the stub template without admin permission. It's easy - just don't touch it until an admin gives you permission. Shadowmaster 06:04, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I'll make this simple for you: If you keep removing the stub template without improving your articles and getting admin permission, you will be banned. Understood? Shadowmaster 06:11, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Woahh. Read the above conversation with you and SM here. In order to up the standard of your articles, use the layout guide. That will give you the right headings. Make sure you're using the right templates too. Once you've done that, aim for at least two paragraphs per heading, with three sentences each. And hey presto, your page is no longer a stub. Also, you can only remove the stub template after you've done what I've said. That way we know you've improved the article. If we let people remove it if they said "I'm going to fix it soon/later", then that line could be used as an excuse, and we don't want that. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 10:05, June 16, 2013 (UTC) If you're confident your page won't be marked as a stub again, because you've edited so it meets the Manual of Style, then yeah, you can remove it. But if you're unsure, just ask me or another admin if they're still stubs. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:42, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the uber late reply, but it's here: Template:Character. Instructions for use are listed on the template page. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:42, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 04:41, January 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Done. —[[User Talk:Jman98|'''''kg]][[User:Jman98|''josh]] 23:23, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to the club, my friend! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 00:56, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Project:About. I think that's what you were looking for? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 09:21, February 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Can't restore files, sorry. —[[User Talk:Jman98|kg]][[User:Jman98|josh]] 07:44, February 3, 2014 (UTC) It's usually because they either clutter the site, or they're off topic (like if someone uploads a picture from Hero Factory without it being on their userpage.) —[[User Talk:Jman98|kg]][[User:Jman98|josh]] 18:47, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Depends on the image. Most of the time they get deleted either way. —[[User Talk:Jman98|kg]][[User:Jman98|josh]] 02:12, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Depends on the gallery. If it's a character gallery, upload an image of that character. If it's something entirely unrelated like Sonic the Hedgehog, it will be deleted. —[[User Talk:Jman98|kg]][[User:Jman98|josh]] 02:55, February 4, 2014 (UTC) That should be fine, yes. —[[User Talk:Jman98|kg]][[User:Jman98|josh]] 01:58, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey there. :P So I spotted this in the Recent Changes and, I have to say, this is perhaps the best Rahkshi revamp I have ever seen. The imaginative blend of old and new BIONICLE parts (As well as the clever usage of some Hero Factory parts) makes for a very effective creation. I like the overall look of the creation and the color scheme. It combines both the nostalgic Rahkshi parts along with modern and innovative building techniques. All in all, it's a very impressive outcome. :) I just saw the comic you posted of Dolan. I think you missed the part where you are supposed to misspell words, but the reference was too damn good for me not to laugh. Dolan plz, stahp! XD Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 13:11, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Of course I'm interested in the improvement of my own pages and have no idea why you would think otherwise. I undid your edit because it did not improve the page at all. --[[User:Rando07|'''Rando]][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 12:35, March 13, 2014 (UTC) I would not consider capitalising words like 'rahi' and 'toa' to be an improvement by any means. I do appreciate the fact that your intent was to improve my page, so please don't get me wrong there, but I felt that the edit was unnecessary. Also, please don't assume that I'm not "in to" improving my own pages. I just dislike people making unnecessary edits to my pages. Sorry for the misunderstanding. --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 19:05, March 13, 2014 (UTC) I don't believe that it would be an improvement. Having spoken with several admins beforehand about the MoS and layout guide, I was informed that it serves only as a guide and does not have to be followed exactly as long as the article is comprehensible and has appropriate headings. Furthermore, I also disagree with the MoS over how it says that 'toa', among other words, should be capitalised. I see no reason for it and have chosen not to do so for my articles. Again, thank you for wanting to help improve my article and I hope that I've given you a sufficient explanation as to why I undid your edit. --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 19:30, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry about it. Sorry if I seemed rather brash in my replies, it was not my intention. :P --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 20:48, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Toa of Water How exactly would you like your review on the Range clone Toa of Water? Should I add things about posing/photo quality as well or just the MoC itself? I also need to know for what he was build... is it for poseability? For looks only? Did you want to make a simple or complex MoC? By answering these questions I'm sure many misunderstandings can be avoided :) -- 18:47, March 17, 2014 (UTC) That's just the thing with mask that are iconic for certain characters; if you come up with your character bearing the same mask it seems like it's stolen. But it wasn't serious from my site, it was just the first that came into my mind :D I think I know for what kind of picture quality you want to go for. But there's one simple thing you can change to improve the quality a lot! I see that you have a lightbox of some sort, and that's already a big step towards nice photos. The only problem I see is the lighting of the image. It looks like it was taken inside your room. It is probably lit either by your lamp on the ceiling or a lamp from your desk; what matter in the end though is the "color" the light has. Regular household lights are "warm", meaning that they have a tiny amount of yellow light in them... that's what makes your camera not to record the colors of the figure and the white sheet correctly. There are two ways to fix it. #1: You buy a telescopic lamp with a "cold white" lightbulb (if you already have the first, the latter will be enough). This will show all colors correctly and make the image brighter so you can see all the details which have a huge shadow on them right now. #2: You move your lightbox outside on a sunny day and take pictures then. Natural sunlight is also "white" so it doesn't screw up the colors. That's the method I used before I had my little studio. It's also the cheapest. I hope I could help! Just message me if you have any progress on your pictures, I have quite the experience with the correct light and setup :) -- 20:39, March 19, 2014 (UTC) It's amazing! Your pictures look just like I did them before... wow. I'm impressed you took my advice and made something of it. The background is nice and clear, the shadow looks fine and the overall quality... what can I say? It was just like I did it for years :D As you see, it's quite simple to imrpove your picture quality. In my view all MoCs look much more high-quality when the pictures look great. Just compare your two images with the same Toa! By the way, your Ojonite Sprinter is a very interesting creation, the whole head and body part is a pretty unique build! -- 21:49, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bionicledude, I was just wondering if i could link my most recent article Cop-Bots to your page Iron Police. I would say something short about how they have recently been issuing Cop-Bots to aid some of them in hot zones or something like that. Can i have your permission? Ac10dude37 (talk) 02:58, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Stories around the campfire Can I ad a story to your Stories Around the Campfire page please? The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 23:52, August 26, 2015 (UTC)